Give Me You Love
by Deselangel
Summary: A player, meet the kind yet bitter girl. When they meet, things begin to turn. Rated T for safety.


Red. It was everywhere. "Why?" A blonde girl said. "Daddy, mommy." That was all she could muster. The girl stared and stared at the dead, and tears began falling like a rain. She cried till no tear came out. "Hello? Is anyone here?" someone yelled. The person walked and found the door open and checked the room. "Oh my…" and found the little girl. He walked to the blonde haired girl. "Rin…" he said her name. the girl didn't react. "Rinny." He said the nickname, and still, the girl didn't react again. Then he grabbed her shoulder and turn her so that she faced him.

He looked surprised. The eyes that once shone brightly and full of life was no more, and was replaced with a blank one. "Rin… Oh, you poor child." He said, a single tear fell. "It's alright now. You're safe now." Rin just stared at him with a blank eyes. He then called the other, and they came not too long after. They assuring the man, and began calling the police, and ambulance. "You're going to be alright now."

* * *

"Rin! You sleeping beauty, wake up!" a brown haired woman yelled as she pulled a blanket over.

"Five more minutes, Meiko." Rin took the blanket from Meiko. "No Rin, I will have you wake. Now." Meiko said, not giving up. Rin still didn't wake, "Well, if you don't want to wake, then I just give all the oranges to Rinto." She said and Rin immediately woke.

"No! those oranges are mine!" she yelled and quickly went to the bathroom and washed herself. After ten minutes, she quickly went down to the dining room. "Good morning Rin." A blue, blonde, green, haired said. "Good morning Kaito, Rinto, Gumo." She sat beside Rinto. "French bread! My French bread!" a girl with twin drill hair, running to them.

"My French bread!" she yelled, looked everywhere to find the said item. "Ohm." She stopped after Rin feed her the bread. "Yum. Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning Teto." They all said. At the same time, Meiko came. She then proceeded and sat beside Kaito. "Good morning. How are you feeling Rin, and Teto?"

"I'm fine," they said together. "Not if there's no oranges/ French breads in this house." They both ended it.

"You know that will never happen. Mei-chan just said like that to wake you two you." Kaito said. "Yeah. You two know that you're such a sleeper." Gumo said and earned a glare from Teto. "Said the one who still hugs carrot doll." Teto said in which made Gumo blush. Rinto just snickers and Rin giggling.

"Alright. Time to eat." Kaito announced. "And no ice cream Kaito." Meiko said and Kaito froze. "Foods first, ice later."

"Okay…" He said lowing his head.

* * *

"Kyaa!"

"Len-sama!" a lot of girls screamed on the blonde haired boy, with messy bang and hair tied to a ponytail. He smiled to the girls. And they all screamed again.

"Alright, you guys better be careful. Don't make a problem unless it's something important. Okay?" Kaito ordered. "Okay." Teto, Gumo, Rin, and Rinto said.

"Especially you, Meiko." Kaito said to Meiko.

"If they stop troubling."

"Meiko.." Kaito pleaded.

"… Okay, okay." Meiko sighed.

"Alright, let's go to class." They all went to their class. Teto and Rin went to the freshman corridor, Gumo and Rinto went to the junior's. and Kaito with Meiko went to the senior.

Since Teto and Rin had the same class, they went to their class together. They entered the class and sat beside each other, and talked about a lot of things. Not long after, a teal haired guy went to them.

"How are you, Rinny?" he said and ruffled her hair.

"Not fine if you're still going to make a mess of my hair, Mikuo." Rin said and Mikuo chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry." Then turned to greet Teto.

"You're fine to, Teto?"

"Yup. But no if you if you are going to steal my breads."

They chatted for a while. After they stopped, they saw a lot of students already present in the class. "Woah, I didn't notice that that we chatted for a long time." Mikuo said in which Teto and Rin agreed. When they saw the time, the door opened revealed a blonde haired boy. He sat behind Rin. "Well, better back to sit now. Or else the teacher would come first." Mikuo said and back to his sit, which was I the very front. And the bell rang, signaled the class is going to start.

"Morning class."

"Good morning, Miss Lily."

"Open your book to page…"

* * *

"Ugh. Rinny, how did you solve this problem?" Teto asked. All the students were working on the assignments Miss Lily gave to them since the teachers were having a meeting. "You do it like this." Rin taught Teto. "Oh, I see." Teto nodded. Not too long after, they finished all of the assignments.

"Hey, Rin."

"What?"

"Want to go to the café?"

"Which one?"

"Ies tiennes."

"You just want to eat the bread aren't you?" Teto flashed a grin.

"Really Teto?" they both looked at Mikuo whom eavesdropping from the beginning.

"And why are you here?"

"I want to go with you two."

"Mikuo." Teto said with a straight face. "Nope. I'm still going. They have leek breads after all."

"Fine. You can come with us." Teto said. "Then after school?" Mikuo asked. Teto nodded. And the bell rang. "Rin, let's go! We have to take our place before someone take it." Teto, took her and Rin lunch and ran. "Wait for me!" Mikuo said and quickly grabbed his lunch and followed Rin and Teto.

They went to the table. The table they choose have the most beautiful scenery. They can see the garden, the sky from there. Teto sat followed by Rin and Mikuo. And then, Meiko followed by Kaito, Rinto, and Gumo.

"How was the class?" asked Meiko. "Fine. Just that that Miss Lily gave us a lot of works to do." Complained Mikuo.

"Really? How much?" asked Gumo. "1… 2… 3…. Around twenty." Rin answered and ate her lunch.

"Twenty? Are you serious? Even our's work just around ten." Said Rinto.

"Ah, then we senior the lucky one. We didn't have any."

"How nice."

"Of course."

* * *

"Len! I made this for you! You have to eat it, ok?" a teal haired girl said as she shoved a bag of cookies to him. "Thanks." Len said smiling to her. The girl just blushed and went her way. Len then went to the hallway and all the girls screamed his name. He smiled to all of them. Girls. They are so annoying. That was what Len think about them. But of course they don't know about it.


End file.
